Robyn Lee
Robyn Lee was a real woman and girlfriend of Marty Jim Watso. Early Life Robyn Lee was born on December 12th 1964. Her parents, Stan and Barbara Lee, neglected her throughout her childhood. Career Robyn worked as a waitress throughout her younger years and later bought her own cafe. After meeting Marty Jim Watso, he bought her a restaurant, which was her life long dream. Robyn ran the restaurant until her death and it, "Robyn's", still runs. Personal Life In 1992, Robyn met Marty Jim Watso when he visited her cafe for a scone. He was amazed by "her sweetness and angelic aura", and would go everyday for a muffin, scone, or cake. The pair began dating the same year. For twelve years, they had a loving and happy relationship. Although fairly private, they were happy to do interviews discussing their relationship and would often be photographed together or stalked by loving fans. Robyn became known as "the most famous real girl" at the time and was popular despite simply being a real girl. Robyn was 28 when they began dating, eight years younger than Marty. By 2003 they had began discussing marriage. Marty and Robyn never revealed this to the public, but they decided they didn't need to get officially engaged as it would cause too much madness, and instead planned to marry in 2005 which was Robyn's favourite year - one she never lived to see, which devastated Marty. In total she was with Marty for twelve years, until her death. Death Robyn was murdered in 2004. When walking home from her restauarant, an insane Marty fan stalked her. Robyn tried to rush to her car but found that it wasn't actually that fan she should have feared, as another waited in the car. The stalking fan, Christina Mill, had simply wanted a picture with Robyn as CCTV later confirmed. In the car, Robyn was murdered by Sophie Totso, who realised her second name sounded like "Watso" and began tracking down Marty. When she found out he was with Robyn, Sophie decided to kill her so she could be with her. After knocking Robyn out and then strangling her to death, she removed her from the car and drove over her body 76 times until an old man, Jared Richards who was 70 at the time, charged over to the moving car, leaped through the window, and beat Sophie unconscious with his walking stick. Aftermath After the muder, police arrived soon, but not before Marty who had become concerned when Robyn hadn't arrived home yet. He arrived to find Jared Richards still beating Sophie's head with a stick, now one he'd simply picked up, shouting abuse at her. Marty ran over and picked up Robyn, trying to carry her to safety, but was knocked down by a passing pink car himself. Marty woke up and began rolling on the ground distressed and trying to calm himself down. Soon he was removed from the scene, as was Robyn, and Sophie Totso arrested for the murder. Sophie later begged Marty to marry her in prison and suggested he helped pay off the charges. Some fans worried that due to his kind nature he may accept paying it off, but he didn't, and told her to rot like the demon she was.